1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microarray bioprobe device integrated with a semiconductor amplifier module, and more particularly, to a microarray bioprobe device integrated with a semiconductor amplifier module on a flexible substrate by Micro-Electro-Mechanical System (MEMS) processes and semiconductor processes.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional micro array biological probes are produced on a hard silicon wafer substrate. The product is not only heavy and frangible but also high temperature processes needed. The manufacture cost is expensive. Moreover, the conventional micro array biological probes fail to be designed and disposed relying on the profile of a living body's portion, and adversely affecting contact between the biological probes and living body. Besides, after a signal detected from the conventional micro array biological probes, the signal is picked up to process signal-to-noise ratio and impedance matching. Additional devices for signal processing are required. Thus, the manufacture cost of the conventional micro array probes requires more, and the manufacturing complexity is high. Although the signal-to-noise ratio and impendence matching can be improved by integrating the conventional micro array biological probes and a transistor amplifier for signal processing together, both of them are produced on the hard silicon wafer substrate, and thus the product still fails to be designed and disposed relying on the profile of the living body's portion.
In case that the conventional micro array biological probe element is produced on a flexible substrate, it can be designed and disposed relying on the profile of the living body's portion to increase the contact effect between the biological probes and living body. However, in view of the current technology, the conventional micro array biological probes and the transistor amplifier can not be integrated together to obtain better results of signal processing for facilitating further analysis and determination. The reason is that high temperature is required in the manufacture process of the transistor amplifier, and the flexible substrate will be deformed at this high temperature. As such, it is difficult to produce the transistor amplifier on the flexible substrate.
For the current micro array biological probe technology, there is lack of a micro array biological probe element capable of mass-produced, cost effective, being designed and disposed relying on the profile of the living body's portion, and also improving the signal-to-noise ratio and impedance matching.